Everything I Am & Everything I'm Not
by Brittney-Jessica
Summary: Sirius' and Remus' daughters have entered their 5th year along with the Golden Trio. Can they get through the year without anyone dying? Most likely not! HarryxOC FredxOC


Everything I Am & Everything I'm Not

Author: Brittney-Jessica

A/N: Hey this is Jessica & Brittney here. It is currently Thursday and I'm border than crap and when I asked Brittney, she said 'No emotion.' IDK when this going to be posted on Fanfiction, but if your reading it, it is already posted!

Read, Review, and PM!

* * *

"FRED WEASLEY!" Alexandria Black screamed at the top of her lungs. The certain Fred Weasley was chuckling and hiding in the attic, knowing that she would never look up there. Alexandria's face had bloated up because a certain Weasley snuck one of his products into her ice cream. Her usually pretty face now, looked almost as bad as Snape's face.

"What's goin-?" Jordan asked as she walked into Alexandria's room, then she saw her best friend's face. "Umm…I'll go find Mrs. Weasley." Jordan said, trying to keep a straight face. Her sparkling blue-hazel eyes were filled with laughter and mischief.

"Did you do this?" Alexandria asked furious. Jordan chuckled as she walked out of the room. Alexandria followed, as unknowingly her face cleared up and looked normal. Alexandria, better known as Alexa, lived with her dad Sirius Black, but he's innocent. Alexa has her mom's black hair with natural blood red streaks and her dad's grayish blue eyes. Jordan lived with her dad, Remus Lupin, ever since her mom committed suicide. She had her dad's sandy blonde hair (when he was a teenager) and her mom's hazel blue eyes. She & Alexa became best friends when they met up in a daycare.

"Harry is here." Mrs. Weasley announced when the girls appeared downstairs. Jordan's whole face brightened and she skipped (not literally) up the stairs. Alexa laughed and followed her. When they both got up there, Fred and George had poofed out of thin air behind Harry.

"Hi Harry." Fred said.

"Thought we heard your voice." George said with a grin on his face.

"Fred." Alexa said through her teeth angrily.

"It was his idea!" George and Fred said at the same time, pointing at their twin.

"Gred, Forge," Jordan said, catching the twins attention. They were still pointing at the other.

"What?" They both said.

"I'm pretty sure that they're holding the Order meeting and we could either argue like an old married couple or grab some Extendable Ears and listen to what's going on." Jordan said like it was obvious. Hermione sighed and Jordan grinned.

They grabbed one and snuck out to the staircase. Fred took Alexa's hand and whispered a light 'Sorry'. She blushed as Jordan and Ron gave a questioning glance at her. George lowered the ear down and listened to the adults. They heard bits and pieces about Harry not being James and whose son he is. Ginny showed up beside Harry and grinned. Alexa gave a silent chuckle and Jordan glared.

Crookshanks showed up and looked at the ear curiously. "I like you-" Alexa started to say as the cat ate the ear.

"I hate your cat." Ron, Alexa, and Jordan said at the same time. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. They heard the kitchen door open and they saw Mrs. Weasley. The 9 teenagers quickly sat down and pretended to be doing nothing.

"It's time for dinner." Mrs. Weasley annoucned. Jordan and the twins raced down the stairs with Ron and Alexa close behind. Harry, Hermione and Ginny followed, but they were walking unlike the other five people did. Soon, everyone was seated and dinner was served. Ginny sat beside Tonks and Alexa while Jordan sat herself between the twins and Ron sat beside Fred and Harry. The dinner ended up with an argument and Ginny was sent upstairs. Jordan and Alexa were almost sent up as well but they used the puppy eyes and pout and the magical word, 'Daddy..' Soon they were all sent up for bed.

* * *

Remus sat down beside his daughter at the bottom step. He put one of his arms around her and she placed her head on his chest. Jordan was one of those girls who rarely showed their emtions but once in a while she just broke down and cried, usually once a month during the full moon.

"Daddy, I'm scared." She said in a worried voice. "Nobody belives Harry or grandpa."

"You know," Remus began saying. "Your mother was just like you. Fearless, brave, and beautiful." Jordan snorted and wiped her eyes. "But, she worried easily. When Riddle kidnapped the Maurders and me, she nearly died with worry." Remus said. "You remind me so much of her Jordan." He leaned over to kiss her forehead. Getting up, he extended his hand and pulled her up when she took it.

"Night dad." She kissed his cheek and went to her room. Though her dad tried to comfort her, nothing would comfort her. She was the reason her mom died, no matter how much other people tried to tell her. Closing her door and soundproofing the room, she sat on her bed and cried. She didn't even stop when someone came in and wrapped their arms around her thin body. Slowly, Jordan fell asleep in the arms of an unknown person. (who do you think it is?!)

"It's okay Jordan." Was the last thing she heard.

* * *

"What's wrong princess?" Sirius asked Alexa as they cleaned the dining room table off. Mrs. Weasley had retired upstairs after aruging with the two Blacks about cleaning up. Sirius, even though he had been in Azkaban most of Alexa's life, could tell when something was wrong with his usually depressed teenage daughter.

"I like this guy and I don't think he likes me back." Alexa said quietly, carrying five plates into kitchen. Sirius followed with the remainder of the silverware and plates floating up in the air with his new wand.

"Any guy would have to be crazy not to like you." Sirius said wrapping his daughter into a tight hug. "Now, who is this guy?" She mumbled into her dad's chest but it was muffled. "You might want to speak up princess."

"Fred Weasley." She said. Alexa got out of the hug and started to clean the dishes, the muggle way. Sirius grabbed his wand again and magically cleaned them up. "Dad." She said.

"Alexandria Claire Black." Sirius said in a stern voice and he walked to stand beside her. "Your only 15. When I was 15, I got to know your mother, Nicole, very well. She still hated me but she would always laugh at my jokes, no matter how bad. Then, when the whole thing happened with Snivulles. She wouldn't talk to me without yelling until the ending of our 7th year."

"Why?" Alexa asked, looking up at her dad.

"I got up on the staff table and did one thing anybody didn't expect Sirius Black to do. Lily and Alice had brought Nicole to the Great Hall and I annoucned to everyone I was in love with her and I wanted her to have my kids. I asked her to take me back and she did, after smacking me, telling me to never embrass her that way ever again." Sirius told the story with a smile and he chuckled when he metioned the part about her having his kids.

"She would have told you to make the boy jealous. And I would tell you to leave boys alone for good…" Sirius cotuined to say. Alexa chuckled and smacked his arm. "But, I'm going to tell you, if you think he's going to make you happy, go for it. And if he breaks your heart, I'm going to break his face."

"And then daddy's little princess will be mad at daddy." Alexa said.

"Go to bed alright? We'll talk in the morning. Or better the afternoon." Sirius wondered off, talking to himself about when he was going to get up: afternoon or morning. Alexa hurried upstairs to her bedroom. Little did she know, a certain person had overhead the whole coversation. (which person?)

* * *

In the morning, Jordan yawned and hid her face in the pillow. But, then she realized it wasn't a pillow, and it was moving. Sitting up, she realized that someone had draped their arm around her waist. She looked at the face and realized it was….

* * *

"JORDAN ABIGAIL LUPIN! HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Alexa shot up at the screaming. Ginny had just opened the door as the yelling started. It sounded like Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum caught Harry and Jordan in the same bed." Ginny said. She sounded a bit jealous. Alexa grabbed a robe and followed Ginny to the kitchen. Jordan was no where to be found, most likely getting the 'talk' from Remus. Harry was sitting in a kitchen chair while Sirius sat beside him and Molly lectured him.

"You don't sleep in the same bed with a girl unless your married." Mrs. Weasley said. Sirius rolled his eyes as the twins poofed up behind Mrs. Weasley.

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry started to say. "I went to say good night to Jordan. And I found her crying. I just gave her a hug and she fell asleep."

"Then why did you stay in there?" Fred said sitting on the other side of Harry.

"Harry got some!" George announced sitting down.

"Harry didn't get any." They looked up to see Remus enter the room. Alexa came in after, rolling her eyes not listening to Hermione.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Jordan jumped.

"That was my ear drum." Hermione glared at her and Jordan sat down in between Ginny and her dad.

"Soo…" Ginny said, breaking the silence.

"I like apples." Sirius said randomly. Almost everyone chuckled, except for Mrs. Weasley and Remus (who probably wasn't going to laugh for a while). Jordan looked up to see Harry looking at her. They both blushed and looked down. No one really talked during breakfest, just the glances that Jordan and Harry threw each other and Alexa felt someone's eyes on her, but whenever she looked up, no one was looking at her.

"So…Jordan?" Fred started to say as Remus left to talk with Mrs. Weasley and Sirius.

"You wanna dump Harry and come with us?" George said.

"I mean, he's alright and everything," Fred smirked. "but don't you want to be with the most handsome guys you ever seen and known?" Fred and George both kissed both of Jordan's cheeks. Harry pushed his chair back and left the room. Ginny got up and followed him.

"Let me know when you find them." Jordan said, looking at the seat which Harry was previously sitting in. "Sorry boys, you just got denied." She got up and went to go find her dad. Standing at the door, she listened to the coversation.

"You can't protect her forever." Sirius said.

"What about your daughter Sirius?" Molly said. "She's 15 as well as Jordan and she hangs out with boys most of the time."

"I can trust her Molly." Sirius remarked.

"And I thought I could trust Harry and Jordan, but look where that went." Remus told him. Jordan felt her eyes tear up. Her dad couldn't trust her. She took off running to run into someone. Not caring, she threw her arms around their body. He hugged her back and mummered it was going to be okay.

* * *

Alexa watched both of the twins leave the room, to probably mess with another prank, and sat with Ron and Hermione. Soon, those two left to go find Harry and Ginny. Alexa decided to go find Jordan, since she hadn't come back or passed the door. She got up and walked toward where she saw her best friend last. And she saw her once again in the arms of Fred Weasley and George Weasley, who was hugging her from behind while Fred was hugging her in the front. She felt anger and jealously toward Jordan.

* * *

A/N: I was going to write a cliffhanger…but Brittney wouldn't allow me to. I want you to guess who created who. Me and Brittney created Alexandria and Jordan last night (8-19-09). Please Read and Review!

**Hightlights of Chapter 1:**

Harry comes to Sirius' house

Jordan had a special moment with Remus (her dad)

Alexa had a special moment with Sirius (her dad)

Someone knows Alexa's secret (that's not her and Sirius)

Harry and Jordan were caught in the same bed (THEY WERE CLOTHED PEOPLE!)

Jordan loses her dad's trust (or so she thinks…)

Alexa gets mad at Jordan

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2:**

_All the teenagers (meaning 17 and under) were at King's Cross Station, Platform 9 and ¾. Alexa was still ignoring Jordan and Jordan had grown closer to the twins while Alexa grown close to Ron, Hermione and Harry. With some dirty looks, they headed onto the train. Ron and Hermione headed up to the prefect compartment; Harry, Ginny, and Alexa headed off to find a compartment while George, Fred, and Jordan went to where the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was sitting. The whole train ride went easy and breezy. _

**Review to read the rest.**

.


End file.
